


Late Dinner

by shelia



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelia/pseuds/shelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short sweet story about the relationship between Kotetsu and Barnaby. It is a little explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfic that I wrote so it may not be all that good. But enjoy this short story nevertheless.

"Shit I'm late! Bunny-chan is gonna be very angry!" Kotetsu said as he rushed back to Barnaby's place. “Maybe I should use my hunderd power” He chuckled and powered up and before anyone realised he was running at top speed towards Baranby’s palce.

As expected Barnabey was in a fowl mood as his lover was late again for dinner. After the Jake Martinez incident they realized their feelings for each other and were trying to behave like real lovers. One of the things was that they had to have dinner together at least on Tuesdays, which was one of the most quiet days of the week for heroes. 

Barnaby head a loud crashing sound and then the doorbell rang. He quickly realized that it was Kotetsu. He smiled and then made an angry expression to scold his lover for being late for the upteenth time. But the result was always the same: scolding him and then being swooned into bed while the food got cold.

Barnaby opened the door and found Kotetsu holding a bouquet of roses. "This is a new one" thought Barnaby. Kotetsu took off his shoes and threw his arms around Baranby while kissing him passionately. 

"Happy monthaversary!" exclaimed Kotetsu. Barnaby was shocked as he knew that it was a month since they confessed their feeling for each other but he never knew that Kotetsu was the type to remember and celebrate such things. 

"Lets skip dinner and move on to the bed" said Kotetsu. Barnaby looked at the dinner set on that table but hen realised that his lover was rubbing his erection on his crotch and so he was also getting hard.

Barnaby kissed Kotetsu and whispered "Lead the way". Kotetsu picked up his lover and as he was making his way to the bed their wrist communicators lit up. "Bonjour heroes. We have an escaped prisoner and he is dangerous and armed. He is making his way to the city centre"

"We'll continue this afterwords" said Kotetsu to his lover. "Sure but don't be late next time or you won't get any" teased Barnaby.


End file.
